Turtle in the Rain
by snapcracklepopfiction
Summary: A girl wakes up in a strange place only to realize it was one of her own fanfictions. Rated k for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Turtle in the Rain **

Turtle in the Rain

I was in the back seat of a car.

The chair black leather, the smell of gun powder and daddy issues overwhelming.

Rain pounded on the windows while I took in my surroundings. The storm raging outside made the car's interior gloomy. Car. 1967 Chevy Impala, my mind told me.

Two figures, in the front seat, were muttering to each other. They both had low, serious, voices.

I didn't know where I was, which struck anxiety low inside me. But this place, this car- It felt familiar. It felt like home.

I sat up from my laying position. "Is the princess finally awake?" A familiar gravely voice teased.

I didn't answer. Partially dazed, I glanced at the two men. One had medium long (beautiful, mind you) hair. The other had the bad boy, male model, biker look. He seemed to be the older.

As I searched their faces for answers, something struck my ever sharp senses.

These people. They weren't some drug dealers or kidnappers. No. They were Sam and Dean Winchester. _The _Sam and Dean Winchester.

My breathing hitched and I widened my eyes in surprise.

But… they were fiction. A TV show, nothing more. This couldn't be real, why would it - Why would _they_ be here?

Why was I here?

Part of me wanted to scream, "YES, GOD, YES - I HAVE BEEN BLESSED", but the other knew I had to stay calm. In character.

Taking notice of my sudden surprise, Dean turned in his seat, eyeing me warily. "You okay, Ivy?"

Ivy? My name was Mariah.

Then it hit me.

Ivy. As in _fanfiction_ Ivy. The one I wrote a couple months ago - God, it was terrible, but… If this was mine, it never ended happily. I kind of specialized in writing tragedy.

"U-Uh, yeah, I'm great," I stuttered, and gripped the grab handles in panic.

I put on a hesitant smile, and shrank into my seat. My heart beater two times too fast, when I uttered out, "D-Dean - Can you guys, ah, tell me where we're going?"

"Sam here thinks he's leaving to Turtle. But we, on the other hand, are staying here," Dean said "we" like I was obviously going to side with him. But I thought a bit differently.

Turtle? I think. What the frick frack is Turtle? He must mean Kermit, Texas. I wonder where the hell he got Turtle. Where the hell I got Turtle, actually.

And actually going back to Texas… What was Sam thinking? That was the whole season eight plot. Weren't we in the middle of season nine?

This isn't right. But neither is a fanfiction.

Sam didn't utter a word, just gripped the black leather steering wheel tighter, and kept driving. His older brother let out a sigh, and glanced at me through the rear view mirror.

I shrugged my shoulders and gave Dean a look. He usually angers Sam by telling him what to do, or so the story goes.

Dean doesn't seem to take the hint, him being the adorable dense big brother, and we continue our ride in silence. Accept for the pouring rain, of course.

The sounds of the storm and silence set the perfect atmosphere for wandering thoughts. I wonder what I'm going to do when I wake up from this crazy dream. Maybe tell it to some friends?

I find myself getting very excited about being in the same car as the Winchesters.

Said Winchesters happen to be extremely hot and extremely off limits right now. If I wanted this to end well I'd have to contain my inner fangirl.

I fidgeted in my seat, earning a slightly annoyed Dean staring at me in the rear view mirror. I bite my lip and choke down a scream of joy as the reoccurring thought dances in my head.

Sam's shouts break through my mind palace party. "What the…" I turn to where he's looking.

A small fire was raging besides the road. Wait, correction. A rather large, smoking pile of metal burned on the road. Right in the middle, blocking our route.

A bulky construction worker and a police officer strode up to the car's window that Sam had just rolled down. Some rain flew in by the rough wind.

"As you can see, this fire is under control." The police officer, Officer Lestrade according to his name tag, pointed to the building flames.

Through the blurry, rain splattered window. I could make out flashes of red and blue.

An ambulance. I shudder at the thought of lives lost. Oh god, this is fucking sadistic. The color orange was starting to drown everything out.

"What happened?" Sam questioned. Demons!, I shout in my head.

"I'm sorry, but that's classified information. Now, if you will, please make your way to the side of the road so we can sort things out."

An alternate route. Sorry, that doesn't work for the Winchesters.

Dean grunted, but signaled for Sam to roll up the window and drive.

Before they could take off, the officer put a hand on the window.

"What seems to be the problem, Officer?" Sam asked warily.

"I was just wondering if this young lady is going to be alright?" Officer Lestrade looked at me suspiciously.

Oh shit. Shit. Shitshitshit, I wasn't made for real life cosplaying. I gave the quickest answer I could think of.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said, my voice a little high pitched, "Hey, Uncle Sam? You think we could stay in that hotel until things clear up?"

Sam looked at me - confused, for a split second - until he realized he should get his acting pants on and play along.

"Perfect idea. We should really get going," he supplied.

The law enforcer looked mildly satisfied by our scenario. "I'll keep watch. Make sure nothing happens to your lovely family here."

He saunters off, trailing the hint of deduction as he leaves.

I saw Dean obviously bite down a laugh, and it wasn't long before I too struggled to keep myself calm. I just lied to an officer. With Sam Winchester. Victoria was going to love to hear about this.

The older brother opened the glove compartment, and I tried not to squeal. I could see, inside, there were piles among piles of old tapes. Dean's music.

Holy fuck, the road so far.

I did a back flip in my mind and sat forwards.

"Ten bucks it's Led Zeppelin," I accidentally blurted out loud. My face flushed red and I sat back in my chair.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Sam flash a smile. God, he could melt a heart.

Dean pushed a tape into the stereo, and turned the volume dial up high. "You're losing ten bucks today, Ivy."

As soon as the tune played, I wanted to cry. The oldest pounded his hands against the dashboard to the beat and sang along. "I'm a cowboy! On a steel horse I ride!"

I hoped they weren't having the same flashback as me. Season three finale. It was all smiles and brother moments just before death and… I'd rather not think about it.

But they seemed happy, which is rare enough. I joined in. "I'M WANTED!"

"Dead or alive, dead or alive, dead or - "I stopped, but the brothers kept jamming. Cuties, but something was wrong. The air felt different. It felt real.

I could feel the outline of my body more realistically, like I wasn't dreaming at all. The music became louder, the sound of the rain outside pounded harder -

"I GOT MY RED DRESS ON TONIGHT, DANCING IN THE DARK IN THE PALE MOONLIGHT," Lana Del Rey blasted through the old car's speakers, and I furrowed my eyebrows. "What - "

The brother's didn't seem to notice the change in genre. But, of course em I /em do. They continue to sing. Sam started to get into it. "Done my hair up real' big beauty queen style!"

I busted out laughing despite the weird moment. Victoria, just you wait.

"High heels off, I'm feeling alive," Dean joined, head bobbing to the beat. This all felt so real, yet very unrealistic.

"Oh, my god," I cracked up as they both sing loudly. This couldn't be happening. "I feel it in the air!" I joined in this time. Might as well get the best of this experience.

"Telephone wires, above, sizzling like a snare, honey," We're not even considered singing anymore because all of us were loud and uncharacteristically screeching to Lana while laughing at the same time.

"I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere - Nothing scares me anymore!" We ended up singing two more of her songs before finding a decent hotel.

My stomach felt like it's about to explode from all the laughing. I desperately suck in oxygen as the boys laughed their asses off at my prediction. I had tears in my eyes as I took in the large hotel.

Wait. Hotel?

"It's just a coincidence," Dean shrugged it off. I guess something as much as being right about a hotel doesn't set off his radar for the weird and supernatural.

Ha. I said the thing.

My laughter faltered a bit, but I don't want to ruin the mood. This dream has been everything but weird, although… I like it. I play punch him in the arm, and we continue to walk in.

There is no lobby. So much for detail, brain. Thanks a lot. The brothers seemed to know where they were going, so I followed. The interior of the place is kind of crappy - It looked like something _I _would make. Dirty red carpet lined the floor, but the walls were spotless and some sort of ivory color.

"This place doesn't seem very hospitable," I muttered, turning in a circle while looking at my surroundings.

They didn't seem to hear me. I turned to find them already in the room, setting their stuff up.

I ran to catch up with them at the end of the hall. When I reached the room, I notice that all the beds are tiny. Even I couldn't fit in them, much less a moose named Sammy.

Ah, babycakes.

"Hey, are you sure you're gonna be able to fit in those things?" I look up at Sam who is sorting out his duffel.

As Sam opened his mouth to answer, I see Dean plop down onto the mattress, creaking under his weight. "Apparently…"

I blinked as the bed held him perfectly. Leave it to my brain to pay no attention to the ratio of beds to the Winchesters.

I let out a huff of a laugh and sat on my own bed. I took a second to just admire the men - God, they are gorgeous. How could Sam make counting bullets look so hot? And Dean… he's just _sitting_ there, patting the mattress. Ten bucks its memory foam.

Then I realized- This is my chance. It's a dream, anyway… What could go wrong? I eyed Sam, and then cleared my throat. "Uh, guys - Shouldn't we go right ahead and put our pajamas on?"

The younger brother turned his head and looked directly at me, "Um, okay?"

He reached over to his bag full of clothes I would love to see him wear any day, but I had a certain one in mind.

Before he could choose one of flannel (which surely would've happened), I thrust my hand in the bag and pulled out the blue v neck of pure sexiness.

"Here," I said, all too eager for him to put it on.

"Er, thanks?" He gave me a weirded-out look.

Fine by me, Sammy, I just want to see those abs of yours, I think.

He furrowed his brows and lifted up his shirt a little, awkwardly glancing at me watch me change. Finally getting over it, he lifted the shirt all the way, showing off his glorious anti possession tattoo.

The black ink glistened in the yellow lamp light, coaxing me to come and poke it.

No, Riah, I think. Be normal. For once. I adverted my eyes from the beauty and pretend to glance at the clock. I could still see him through my peripheral vision.

His shirt got caught on his head as he yanked it over, giving me a long look at the Sammy. I silently prayed that it gets stuck for more than thirty seconds, but unfortunately it doesn't.

Sam's hair was messed up from the struggle, but still looks perfect as ever, because, well this is a Winchester we are talking about. And they always have perfect hair.

—

I was about to turn off my light when Sam suddenly falls off his bed onto the floor. "Oh god. Oh _God!_" He raced to the door.

"What?!" I asked, charging after him.

"I forgot the kid! I forgot _my _kid!" Sam looked like he's ready to mow everything in his path over just to get this kid.

But since when did he have one?


	2. Chapter 2

Turtle in the Rain, Chapter Two: Dazed and Confused

THEN: *Sam flips hair dramatically* "MY SON!"

NOW:

As soon as I reached the doors, though, they slam closed and locked. I took a step back in surprise.

I tugged at the door a little, putting my weight on the handle. After feeling like my arms were about to fall off, I lost my grip and fell backwards. I looked up through my hair to see Sam and Sam Mini sitting on the bed looking as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Sam gave me the amused/concerned look he always used when his brother did something stupid. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I gave him a small smile. "Yep, um - So the kid…?"

"Drew? Come on, you've known him for a while now. What, did you hit your head on the way down?" He remarked as if I'm the one who suddenly invented a kid. I mean, come on, he's not Zeus or anything. But hot diggoty damn, Sam's a God, alright.

"Uh - Right. Right!" I stretched out the last word and sat up to act as if I knew exactly what was going on.

"I think it would best if crazy over here and you and Moose Junior get some shut eye," Dean suggested.

The younger brother contemplated the choices of listening to his bossy brother or over health issues and sighed, deciding he didn't want a repeat of the whole Lucifer living in his head or anything.

I shuffled over to my bed and hopped in, facing towards Sammy, watching as he laid in the opposite bed. What? An opportunity to watch a sleeping moose is no opportunity to bypass.

Sam switched off his light and shifted around until he founds a nice spot, Drew curled up at his side.

He was just about to close his eyes when he gave me an awkward look. I might have been looking a little creepily, so I quickly close mine. I could hear him shake his head and let out a small chuckle, finally going to bed.

But they didn't.

My consciousness shifted from a pleasant sleepy darkness into a weird new perspective - like I was watching the show myself again, rather than being in it.

They were so not sleeping. I didn't even know how they got from their beds to the small kitchen table across the room in a split second… But they were definitely fighting.

"Dammit, Sammy," Dean muttered, hands smoothing an old map of America over the wood surface, "I already told you - "

"I'm going. And you can't stop me, Dean. It's my life, and…" The youngest hushed his voice after he heard his son shift a bit, still in bed sleeping, "It's my life. Can't I make my own choices for once?"

His older brother just nodded his head 'no' ever so slightly, and let out a huff of a breath. Dean pointed to a river on that map that went from Georgia to Arizona. I knew for a fact that did _not_ exist in the… um, "waking world", but I guess I'm used to crazy from now on. "Okay. Well, I'm going to take this rougher, and if you want to leave, so be it."

I slipped back into a lucid dreaming state. I heard wind whip around me in a crazy hurricane of sounds.

"She slipped back into a lucid state," A disembodied voice echoed through my mind, "She is about to awaken back into her dream, to live a life only in the films." I was super confused at that rate, since when did I have an inner monologue? And why did it suspiciously sound like that Benetrain Cumberchoochoo? "She questions her life."

Oh well. "And so it begins…" My dreams couldn't get any weirder, right?

A soft voice whispered, "Transition…

Boy, was she wrong."


End file.
